Our help for his sake
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: OK, so it's a TeniPuri Harry Potter crossover, Voldie back early and Dumbledore is annoying and there is a relationship blooming between two people, NOT YOAI sorry my summaries suck out loud, 1st chaps are kinda boreing! HIATUS! Sorry but I'm out of ideas
1. Chapter 1

**Our help for his sake**

Prologue:

Ryoma Echizen, normal cocky 13 year-old right; WRONG!

The only descendant of his clan, he is young but he has the weight of the clan on him. How will he cope when they are dead?

Ryoma Echizen is his fake identity, it was given to him just as one was given to him just like every other one like him. His real name is Ryoma Nomiya.

Ryoma Nomiya the Nomiya clan's last living heir was a normal hidden person until his whole world was turned upside down, and just what do the Seigaku regulars have to do with this read more to find out.

P.S. the characters are a little out of…well...character but if they weren't the story wouldn't flow right, also it is obviously AU so if you don't like it don't read it and keep those flames and pitch forks away from me!

THE OTHERS WILL HAVE FAKE IDENTITIES AS WELL, ACTUALLY THEIR REAL NAMES WILL BE THE FAKE ONES, THIS IS TO SAY RYOMA AND THE GUARDS ARE NOT ANYONE ELSE THEN REAL NAME (technically the made up ones and I will be addressing them mostly by the real ones, the made up ones will only be their last names) WILL COME OUT IN THE STORY.

OK THIS IS _REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY_**OOC** YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


	2. Chapter 2

**Our help for his sake**

Chapter 1:

The Seigaku regulars, including Kunimitsu Tezuka, walked towards the house of the youngest regular, Ryoma Echizen. As they walked Eiji Kikiumaru had his cell phone out and was trying again and again to call the freshman. He hadn't shown up for morning practice, school, or afternoon practice. Something is up; no mater how cocky, Ryoma always tells them if he was going to miss practice.

"Still no answer," Eiji said as they walked into Ryoma's neighborhood. Just as they did, Fuji, Eiji, and Momo stiffened, they then bolted for Ryoma's house being chased by their screaming teammates.

As the team got to the Echizen house a dark aura filled the air they head screams, Fuji, Eiji, and Momo ran like hell to the back yard of the shrine, the others following hot on their heels. When they reached the backyard the other regulars, excluding Fuji, Eiji, and Momo, stopped dead while Fuji, Eiji, and Momo ran forward into the fierce battle. Ryoma had left palm out and was screaming, "BY THE POWER OF THE CELESTIAL BEING, THE POWER OF THE SUN, THE PRESENCE OF THE MOON AND HER PROTECTORS! I REPEL!"

The figure he was fighting wore a black cloak and looked almost snake like; the figure screamed in agony as his attack rebounded on him in a white starry stream of light that shot from a shield like thing that was now disappearing from in front of Ryoma. The figure cursed in a different language and disappeared, Ryoma fell forward to his knees spiting blood from his mouth, he was about to face plant but Fuji reached him just in time to catch him.

"Ouji-sama," Fuji called to him trying to wake the boy. Momo and Eiji reached them and also called out to him but it was no use the boy was out like a light.

Fuji carried him into the house followed closely by Momo and Eiji. The others were dumbstruck and followed. Fuji went up the stairs and laid the boy in his bed, Eiji, who had stopped at the bathroom to get the medical kit, came over to him closely followed by Momo. Fuji took the medical kit, his normally closed eyes now open; he started to gently wash and wrap the younger boy's wounds. Eiji got up to calm the certainly frantic others, Momo stood but did not leave the room, he stayed at the door as if to guard it.

"Momo, lend me a hand," Fuji said placing his hands on Ryoma's pale face and was pushing what looked like white streams of starry light into the younger boy's forehead. Momo came over and put his palms gently on Ryoma's emerald black hair and did the same, for about two minuets the older boys did this, then...

"Uhh…S-Syuuske, T-Takeshi," Ryoma muttered wincing in pain as he opened his eyes and the two boys removed their hands.

"Ryoma-Ouji-sama," Fuji said respectfully bowing to the younger boy, Momo bowed as well looking worried.

"W-Where are the others? T-T-They were with y-y-you," Ryoma stammered and he gave a horrible groan of pain as he sat up.

"Ryoma-sama are you ok," Fuji asked worriedly, Ryoma nodded.

"They are downstairs, would you like us to take you to them," Momo asked in a respectful way that was totally out of the character the other Seigaku regulars had come to know from him.

"Yes," Ryoma said, he tried to stand up, but he was so weak that he fell into Fuji who caught him and placed one of Ryoma's arms gently around his shoulder and walked with Momo behind them down the stairs and silently towards the living room where Eiji was trying to calm everyone else down. Ryoma stopped Fuji just before they got to the living room door and said quietly to leave him here for a moment. Fuji and Momo obeyed and left him against the wall and walked into the living room.

"Fujiko, Momo how is he," Eiji begged.

"He is ok for now," Fuji said wearily.

"FUJI, tell me what is going on," Tezuka ordered.

"Gomen, Tezuka but I can't unless he tells me I can," Fuji said, Eiji nodded and Momo crossed his arms over his chest in a this-the-way-it-is-just-deal-with-it look on his face.

"Why can't you tell us," Oishi asked, Eiji looked straight into the eyes of his doubles partner.

"We can't, Ochibi-sama has to tell us it's ok before we can and right now he is upstairs and in case you didn't notice he just had to fight for his life," Eiji said very heatedly.

"Eiji I'm here," Ryoma said from the doorway, Eiji whipped around and kneeled in front of Ryoma, Fuji and Momo did the same.

"Ouji-sama," the three boys said in unison, Ryoma faltered and fell to his knees, Eiji, Fuji, and Momo were at his side in a flash.

"Ouji-sama do you need us to get you to a chair," Momo asked in the most respectful tone the other Seigaku regulars, save the magical ones had ever heard him use. Ryoma nodded, Ryoma stood on his own and was led to an empty arm chair, all the while the others were completely astounded, even Inui and Tezuka.

"Echizen what in the hell is going on," Tezuka demanded getting up and walking over to the younger boy. Momo stiffened, Fuji opened his recently closed eyes and he crossed over to Ryoma and stood in front of him, Eiji and Momo joined him, "Fuji move," Tezuka commanded, but the tensai glared at the bucho and frowned at him.

"Tezuka, I can not let you harm Ryoma-sama," Fuji said in a dangerous tone, Tezuka was taken aback.

"Ryoma-ouji-sama, would you like us to explain," Eiji asked.

"I'll tell them, Eiji its ok," Ryoma stuttered, "As you s-saw I used a s-spell, I'm the last descendant of t-the N-N-Nomiya c-clan and…" Ryoma started to break, his eyes averted from everyone.

"I'll tell them if you can't," Fuji said, Ryoma nodded.

"Ryoma-ouji-sama is the only heir to his clan, and YES they like Eiji, Momo, and myself are magic beings. They are the most powerful ruler clan of magic in Japan; so yes his is a prince and you WILL address him in respect. You could say that I, Momo, and Eiji are his vassals, we protect him and care for him. He has not told you all our secret because he has a hard time trusting people fully. Other that us and his family he rarely tells anyone anything; he has just been attacked as you saw and unfortunately his family has been killed, making him the soul survivor of his clan. He will need all of your help because of him being so young he has to face the council of magic in Japan and he will need us ALL, so please stay and help him," Fuji said in basically one breath.

"OK, so you all are magical, Echizen is a prince, a spell caster, and the head of his clan and you want me to WHAT Fuji," Tezuka asked in his stoic hard fury way, Fuji stiffened and got in front of Ryoma again, who started coughing violently.

"Ochibi-ouji-sama," Eiji said worriedly, he dropped to the prince's side and gently pushed spirit energy into Ryoma's back, soothing the coughing fit, Ryoma quietly thanked him.

"I said that we need your help protecting him AND I would deeply appreciate it if you called him by his formal name," Fuji said his eyes still open and his voice back in the danger zone.

"Alright we'll help," Tezuka said uncharacteristically backing down at the furious aura coming from the tensai, the other non-magical regulars nodded their agreement.

"Now, I need to call my sister, she will be able to help Ryoma-sama the most, and Momo can you call the others," Fuji announced, Momo nodded and went over to one side of the room and pulled out his black cell phone, he called Seiichi Yukimara, Kippie Tachibana, and Keigo Atobe. Fuji pulled out his own white cell and called his sister Yumiko. "Nee-chan I need you to get over here, Ouji-sama needs you," Fuji told his sister in a hushed tone as Momo relayed basically the same message to the others.

"So your really a prince, not just in tennis," Taka questioned Echizen while Eiji watched over the young prince with an annoyed look that he kept fixing Taka with.

"Yeah, I -cough- couldn't tell you," Ryoma said, he is still really weak from nearly dieing and from his recent traumatic shock.

"Wow, and you can do magic," Taka continued, Eiji was getting really protective now, Taka was opening a can of worms that shouldn't be opened for Ryoma's sake.

"Yeah, -cough- I'm to weak to use any right now, unfortunately," Ryoma said in an annoyed way, Eiji sighed his relief, just then the doorbell rang. Momo answered it, it was Atobe, Yukimara, Tachibana, and Yumiko, Fuji greeted them and led them into the living room. Ryoma stood up as they entered, and they all bowed to him.

"Ouji-sama are you ok," Yumiko asked bowing the deepest to Ryoma and crossing over to him and performing a diagnostic type spell to tell her exactly what was wrong with the young prince, she saw that he had two cracked ribs but mainly just scratches.

"Yumiko, I'm fine," Ryoma protested, Yumiko sighed and looked at the prince sadly, (AN He was tired and weak but trust me he was still stubborn and cocky as ever).

He walked over to the other new comers Tachibana greeted him, "Ouji-sama I hope you are holding out well," Ryoma nodded, Yukimara walked over to Ryoma, of all Ryoma's protectors he was closest to Yukimara and Fuji.

"Ryoma-sama are you sure your ok," Yukimara asked calmly, walking Ryoma away from the others, Fuji followed them and silently dared anyone to follow.

"Seiichi, h-how can I do this by myself," Ryoma asked, he finally let his tears fall full out, he had hidden them as best he could from the others, but in the presence of his closest protectors he felt safe to let it all out. Yukimara and Fuji comforted Ryoma by letting him cry on them and just saying comforting words to the 13 year-old. They returned from their 'walk' a couple of minuets later to find Momo and Kaidoh at each other's throats, Eiji yelling at them, Oishi trying to break it all up, Atobe and Tezuka having a quiet enraged argument, Taka was freaking out while Tachibana was making sparks fly from his fingers, Yumiko was just watching it all and all the while Inui was scribbling rapidly in his note book.

"HEY!!" Ryoma shouted with all his might, the people who were his protectors bowed low and shushed the others, "thank you," Ryoma said exasperated and annoyed, he turned and walked up the stairs and into his room, he fell down onto the bed and was asleep within minuets. The protectors however were livid at the non-magical regulars, they started on them as soon as they sensed Ryoma fall into sleep.

"YOU BAKAS," Eiji exclaimed just low enough not to wake Ryoma.

"YEAH YOU IDIOTS YOU ARE MAKING THINGS WORSE FOR RYOMA-SAMA BY MAKING HIM RELIVE IT ALL, Momo joined in, Tezuka was utterly taken aback, he had never EVER been yelled at like this especially from a kouhi.

"How is it our fault," Taka yelled, someone had slipped him a tennis racquet.

"Yeah if we're being drafted for this we have a right to know," Kaidoh said angered from hell and back at Momo.

"How about we turn down the decibel guys, before we wake Ouji-sama," Yumiko said loudly.

"I agree but we need to be told what is going on FULLY," Tezuka said pulling himself back together.

"Well, apparently Ryoma-ouji-sama was attacked by a very powerful magical being, more than likely wanting then clan's power, seeing as he killed all of the others and was about to kill Ryoma-ouji-sama when we came," Fuji explained more in depth, the tensai sighed in tiredness, this was going to be a LONG night.

"Ore-sama demands to know exactly what happened to our prince," Atobe ordered, he was greeted with a cold glare from Tezuka, but Eiji complied before another battle of the idiots broke out between the non-magical and the ones that had not witnessed the attack.

"Ochibi-sama was attacked and the entire Nomiya clan was whipped out other than him, he desperately needs our help, nya, because Ochibi-sama has to face the council soon," Eiji said loud enough to let everyone in the room know exactly what was going on.

"Damn it all, well when does the council want to see him," Atobe asked, Fuji pulled out a scroll that had been tapped to the door and read it aloud.

"We the council of magic in the country of Japan send our condolences for the loss of your family. Also we will need to confirm your place as head of the Nomiya clan; you will need to make an appearance before us at 5:00 tomorrow evening. You are allowed to bring your guard. Once again offering our condolences,

signed,

Chikako Ando secretary of the council of magic located in Japan," Fuji told the room at large reading from the scroll.

"Well isn't that just peachy," Yumiko said in annoyance, the council had barely and regard for the feelings of the leader clans and certainly they didn't understand what they are now forcing on a thirteen year-old's shoulders especially right after losing every spec of family he had.

"I know but that's how it is, plus you know that we have to help _them_ with their problem now, and we have to get _him_ out of there," Fuji said mainly to the other protectors but loud enough for the others to hear.

* * *

Ok first Chapie, I know it's a little…well a lot AU but it will play out, and I know that there are bound to be some grammar errors and stuff but my computer doesn't catch them all. AND yes the is OCC so get over it and don't bite my head off, cause it is important to the story OK! PLease Please tell me if you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Our help for his sake**

Chapter two:

The sun has risen half way in the sky and the normally sleepy Ryoma is wide awake. It's the morning after the day he was left an orphan and it is still sinking in, he is silently crying his eyes out holding a picture of his family. He hadn't noticed the two figures standing in the doorway of his room, he heard one of them sigh in sympathy and jumped so hard that he fell off his bed.

"Syuuske, Seiichi, didn't hear you," Ryoma said wiping his eyes frantically and getting off the floor.

"Ryoma-sama are you going to be ok," Yukimara asked comfortingly as he and Fuji crossed over to the prince.

"Yeah, sorry you saw me like this it's just," Ryoma dropped the end of his sentence, Fuji smiled at him with knowing eyes.

"Ryoma-sama you should know, it will get easier," Fuji said, Ryoma unintentionally let more tears fall on the inside he cursed himself for not being able to control his emotions.

"Ryoma, please Syuuske call me Ryoma, no one is left that can be like my family other than you all," Ryoma said.

"Ryoma-sama, please understand that the council would disprove," Yukimara said gently.

"Fine just between us three then but I need help, how can I deal with the council at a time like this," Ryoma blurted out, he gripped the picture of his family, his father was being his normal goofy self, his mom was being her usual sweet/reprimanding his dad self, his sister Nanako (AN yes I know she is his cousin but she acts enough like a sister so get over it) was smiling and hugging him, and he was smirking. "How can they all be gone," Ryoma muttered quietly.

"Ryoma please understand, WE WILL find the person responsible for this and WE WILL pay him back ten fold for what he has done to you," Fuji said, it hurt him deeply to see the younger boy that he had come to see as a younger brother in so much pain.

"Thank you, now lets wake up the others I'm sure that my entire guard is right down the hall," Ryoma said, he stood up and fell down to his knees he cursed in every language he knew of which is around twelve.

"Ryoma what happened," Yukimara asked, the two guards were at the younger boy's side in a millisecond.

"My damn leg keeps giving out, it's a backlash from the spell I used yesterday," Ryoma said knowing that they would more than likely scold him for using a spell that had consequences.

"Ryoma you should never use spell with repercussions," Fuji said helping Ryoma up.

"Yeah, Syuuske I know but what was I supposed to do that the second most powerful protection spell I know and it was barely enough," Ryoma said as he was led out of the room and into the living room, where just about everyone, including the non-magical regulars, were asleep on different pieces of furniture.

"Would you like to do the honors my prince," Yukimara asked in a sadistic way, Ryoma shook his head and stepped back and covered his ears, Fuji did as well. Yukimara took a silver whistle out of his jeans pocket and blew hard 'WHIUUUUU!' (AN I don't know how to write how a whistle sounds so if you don't like it make your own up) The people that had been sleeping seconds before they jumped, cussed, screamed and many many more things, they weren't too happy at being woken up at five in the morning.

"WHAT IS GOING ON," Momo screamed then noticed just who had woken them from slumber land, he quickly apologized and hid behind the chair he _had_ been sleeping in.

"Momo calm down please," Fuji asked in his calm fashion, the others mumbled something like yeah or sure, Ryoma was watching this from the sidelines but started another coughing fit, the eyes of everyone went straight to him. Fuji and Yukimara caught him as he faltered, he coughed harder and started coughing out blood.

"Yumiko," Yukimara called, the female healer appeared at the young prince's side in a flash, she let strong streams of spirit energy fall onto Ryoma's chest, it soothed him and he stopped coughing.

"Ochibi-sama are you ok," Eiji asked as Ryoma stood up again, Fuji and Yukimara tried to protest but were silenced by a wave of the hand.

"I'm fine, now Syuuske did a notice come from the council (of idiots) yet," Ryoma asked, Fuji nodded and handed him the scroll. Ryoma read the scroll then gave it back. "Well I guess I have to get ready seeing how the meeting is at five tonight," Ryoma said, more than half the people in the room were flabbergasted, Yumiko, Yukimara, Fuji, and Atobe sprung into action.

"My prince we need to get you ready," Yumiko said, Ryoma nodded and allowed himself to be led away to his father's room, by Yumiko, Fuji, Atobe, and Yukimara. Eiji stayed down stairs and had a hell of a time to calm everyone and with the help of the other protectors taught the non-magical regulars how to behave at the meeting.

-In Ryoma's dad's room-

"My prince please allow us to help you, it is our job," Yumiko pleaded, Ryoma was being stubborn and was refusing the help of his protectors while he dressed in his very formal Kimono, it is a black silk kimono that had golden tigers and dragons patterned across it, and it's matching sash.

"How bad does it look," Ryoma asked stepping out from behind the screen. Yumiko's mouth went slightly open, the others held to their dignity and bowed to Ryoma.

"You look very good," Yumiko said, they spent the next ten minuets arguing, well Ryoma and Atobe did.

"I will not drop my henge (1), I like the way it is," Ryoma said stubbornly.

"Shut up, brat-sama just drop it or I'll drop it for you, you know the council will only take you seriously if it's the real you," Atobe said, Ryoma grumbled something in Spanish (AN idk I was bored so yes he knows spanish ;p) but did what he was told. He clapped his hands together and said inaudibly 'Kai' (2), his facial features changed slightly, he now looked even more angelic and slightly more feminine and his emerald black hair is now about a foot longer and his hair is straight and silky.

"R-Ryoma-sama, that's what you look like with out your henge, it's been so long I forgot what you looked like," Yumiko stammered looking at the new face, but she immediately dropped her gaze realizing what she had said.

"And this is why I DON'T drop my henge," Ryoma said in an annoyed way pulling his long hair into a ponytail at the base of his neck.

"G-Gomenasai," Yumiko said bowing deeply, Ryoma just shook his head and turned to Fuji.

"Syuuske, how many of you all can come with me?" the young prince asked, Fuji chuckled.

"All of us if you want, Ouji-sama," Fuji answered, Ryoma was relived, he really didn't want to appear before the council, but at least with so many of his guards there he'd be safe.

"Well brat-sama we have to go now, how many of us do you want to go," Atobe asked, he and the other protectors had changed into plain black robes with Ryoma's family symbol on the back while he was changing.

"Um, Seiichi and Syuuske, Yumiko, Momo, Eiji, and that's it, I probably should ask the rest of you to stay with the others till we get back," Ryoma said, Atobe nodded, he told the others Ryoma's choice, and fifteen minuets later (with the help of a traveling spell) Ryoma and his chosen guards were outside the ancient temple of the council.

* * *

Well that's Chapie two, I hope you like it and again this is AU so they are NOT all in character

(1) Henge is the Japanese form of illusion

(2) Kai is the Japanese form of Release; Ryoma was releasing his henge so he had to say Kai


	4. Chapter 4

**Our help for his sake**

Chapter three:

The council meeting is over and, thank god, Ryoma has stayed head of his clan. Now he and his entire guard, including the non-magical regulars, have a mission from the council, the must bring _him_ back and offer Japan's alliance to Brittan.

* * *

"Ryoma-Ouji-sama, we need to leave now," Yumiko said to Ryoma, the prince pulled his cloak's hood far over his face, his henge is still dropped from yesterday, and he walked out of his house with his entire guard and the other non-magical regulars.

"Moon, sun, and stars, let us translate," Ryoma muttered, a bluish light surrounded them and they were now able to translate any language. They all spun on the spot, the non-magical regulars holding onto a guard other then Yukimara or Fuji who were right beside Ryoma, and vanished.

-Hogwarts-

Harry Potter's POV-

I'm sitting between my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It's the beginning of the year feast and I and my friends are now in fourth year. Hermione carefully keeps slipping food onto my plate while she thinks I'm not looking. I can tell she's worried about me but she won't say a thing. Just then the doors to the great hall burst open, people all around jumped and squealed. Eleven people in dark hooded cloaks walked in, they walked straight up to the staff table and parted form the tight group that they were in to show a shorter, smaller figure.

"What in the name of Merlin," Ron said quietly in amazement, the short figure then walked forward to Dumbledore.

"Japan extends its help," the smaller figure said in a quiet, silky, voice, the figure extended its small pale hand to Dumbledore, who shook the person's hand. "We have come here to announce this and recover _him_ to be brought to safety." The person said in the same quiet silky tone. The person nodded to two of the others, they walked quickly and swiftly to me. They bowed down on one knee.

"Potter-san, we are here to speak on behalf of Ryoma-Ouji-sama, please have an audience with him. Please Potter-san Japan whishes to help you," one of them said in a melodious voice as he brought down his hood, he has light honey brown hair and his eyes are closed, it took me a minuet to differentiate if he was a guy or not.

"I uhh, what," I said confused, I looked up at Dumbledore, he looked back at me, though not in the eye, the shorter figure seamed to shake with sudden anger, he had read Dumbledore's mind I think because he was glaring straight at our headmaster.

"You IDIOT, how could you not tell him," the short figure burst out, the person's hood fell back, it again took me a minuet to tell if he was really a he, he has such an angelic face, long emerald black hair pulled back in a ponytail, I wondered what he meant.

"My dear boy, please understand," Dumbledore started but was cut off by another cloaked person.

"SHUT UP! How _dare_ you talk to Ryoma-Ouji-sama in that manner, NYA," the boy said as his hood fell back, he had stepped in front of the shorter boy in a protective way, his short red hair was now visible, and his dark blue eyes shown with anger.

"Eiji," the shorter boy said putting a hand on the redhead's shoulder calming him, then the shorter boy was gone, he repapered next to the two that were bowing to me. "Potter Harry-san, please come with me I must talk with you, you are in much danger here," the boy said holding out his small pale hand again.

"I don't…" I started but Hermione held back my hands so as not to take the shorter boys.

"Excuse me, but could you elaborate," Hermione asked shortly, the two kneeling figures stood angrily but the shorter one calmed the others with a raised hand, they had looked ready to slap Hermione for her apparent rudeness.

"Potter-san has been terribly misinformed on just how important he is to the magical balance of the world, he is the last of his family, there for the soul heir to his family's long and enormous magical prowess just as I am, and unfortunately Dumbledore has not told him of his importance and what danger he really is in," the boy said, I was dumbfounded, but Hermione gasped, a look of realization crossed her face, and let my hands go she bowed her head to the boy and glared at Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you are the light of the east," Hermione said apologetically still fixing Dumbledore with a death glare, all the while the entire hall watched in evident shock.

"Potter-san can you please come with us, your friends may come as well," the boy said, Hermione stood and pulled me up she grabbed Ron and pulled him up as well.

"Excuse me, but you are not allowed to remove my students without my permission," Dumbledore spoke up, all of the boy's apparent guard seemed to glare deeply at Dumbledore, I noticed that the redhead from earlier shook in anger.

"Actually," the boy disappeared and repapered in front of Dumbledore "I am, this is a message from the council of Magic in Japan verifying it and if I'm correct those three are the match," the boy said he gave Dumbledore a scroll and disappeared again returning to me, Dumbledore read the scroll and closed his eyes in frustration.

"Potter-san and friends please come with us," the other boy that had first come with the brown haired boy said, he lifted off his hood to reveal an angelic face and bluish hair he also looks a bit like a girl.

"Yes," Hermione said, she pulled me and Ron with her, the two other boys took our wrists and led us behind the shorter boy.

"Hermione what are you doing," Ron snarled in her ear, Hermione shushed him and bowed to the rest of the guard, I followed her example so did Ron.

"Harry, you really mustn't leave," Dumbledore said, Hermione looked ready to curse in both magic and words.

"Professor, you new all along about Harry, and now you're trying to keep him here for your own purposes, he needs to go where he can be safe and with the light of the east he is," Hermione said, I was amazed she had back-talked the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"We will take our leave now, and remember Japan is an ally until you break our trust," the shorter boy said, he led the way out of the hall, his guard following and apparently so were we. The honey brown hired boy and the blue haired boy were replaced by the redhead and a person whose face was covered, the other two went to escort the shorter boy. The hall is dead silent around us, once we're in the main hall the shorter boy turns around and signals for the doors to be closed, they are and he speaks to me.

"Potter-san, I know this is sudden, but like mine your life is greatly in danger, so you will be coming with us to Japan," the shorter boy said, he held out his delicate hand, I took it and shook it, "I am Ryoma Nomiya," he introduced himself and then all of the others, we all walked out of the school and out of the grounds.

"Ryoma-ouji-sama, may I ask who are the others," the only girl guard asked.

"I'm don't know Yumiko, they haven't introduced themselves," Ryoma said, he walked fast and dignifiedly, then it looked as though his legs gave out he fell to his knees and was quickly surrounded by at least five guards.

"Ryoma-sama, I knew you weren't well enough for this yet," the girl known as Yumiko said, she helped him up with the help of the one known as Fuji.

"I'm fine, let's go," Ryoma said stubbornly, his legs didn't seem to want to move but he seemed to make them.

"Umm, Ryoma-sama," Hermione said quietly, he 'hned' and kept walking, "Umm my name is Hermione Granger, may I ask where we are going?"

"We are going back to the Nomiya shrine where we will be safe for now," Ryoma returned, he suddenly grabbed my wrist and spun on the spot, the others did so as well someone grabbed Hermione and Ron and a few others held onto one another.

- Nomiya shrine (aka Ryoma's house)-

Normal POV-

"We're here," Ryoma said to Harry as he let go and Harry saw the view of a shrine and a huge house.

"Where is here, who are you, why did you need to take me?" Harry asked in a stream of questions. The rest of Ryoma's guard two leading Ron and Hermione came up.

"Ryoma-sama you need to rest let us go inside and I'll explain," Yukimara said, Ryoma nodded stubbornly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were led into the house as they followed Ryoma into a living room, he sunk into an armchair; Harry, Hermione, and Ron, were led to a couch and sat down. Yukimara started to explain while the other guard members took seats.

"Ok, well you know of Voldemort, or you-know-who, obviously. Well Ryoma-sama's family was killed by him just as yours were Potter-san. He is the soul survivor of his clan, he is known as the light of the east or the light of the future for Japan's magical community. You are known as the hope of your magical community, or the hope of the west, you see you are in more danger than you think. Ryoma-sama has to live though the grief of losing his entire family and being the head of his clan, but now he has been given the task and as we have his protectors, to protect you, the hope of the west, so your powers can soon grow together and the two of you can defeat the you-know-who," Yukimara said in one breath. Harry was dumbstruck, Ryoma moved to get up but Yumiko put a firm hand on his shoulder to keep him down, Ryoma told her in Japanese "Yumiko I'm fine, let me up." She obeyed grudgingly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had no idea what Ryoma had said.

"You three need to stay here, please come with me and I'll show you to a place to stay, I'm sure you want to rest and take it all in," Ryoma said in the flawless English that he had used at Hogwarts but with an air that said he is tired and his mind is racing, Ryoma motioned for only Fuji and Yukimara to follow him. The other protectors relaxed except for Momo and Eiji who had first watch duty (its around 2:00 am). Ryoma led them up a staircase, but he fell to ground again, this time backwards cussing in Japanese. Harry caught him and put him up right.

"Thank you," Ryoma said stoically.

"Ryoma umm sama can I ask why you keep falling," Harry asked awkwardly.

"I used a spell and its repercussions last a couple days, my damn legs keep giving out," Ryoma said opening a door (a guest room) and led the trio in followed by his guard.

"Y-You used that powerful a spell that it has repercussions," Hermione said in amazement, this boy astounded her, she new he is the light of the east but he is even a year younger than them and they're only fourteen.

"It was the only way for me to survive, so here's your room, I'm sorry I can't talk more but Yumiko will yell at me if I don't rest as much as I can before the spell wares off, good night," Ryoma said he inclinded his head and left the room, Fuji and Yukimara followed him.

"Ryoma, Yumiko's right if you push yourself to hard you could be crippled. You should take it easy now that he's hear we can watch him its our job to protect you," Fuji said as Ryoma laid down, Ryoma nodded his stubborn approval and was soon out like a light.

-In the guest room with Harry, Hermione, and Ron-

"Hermione care to explain a little more," Ron said absolutely dumbfounded, Hermione sighed.

"Well, that boy is the light of the east; also he is a real life prince, well in magic anyway. One of the only ways to defeat you-know-who is for the light of the east and the hope of the west to fight together to take him down, I'm surprised that he is so powerful, he was using a transportation spell inside Hogwarts, and he is younger than us but still uses such powerful magic," Hermione said in one breath.

"So this is just to protect me, not to let me do anything _again,_" Harry started, he was getting pissed, he was being protected by kid that is younger than him.

"NO, Harry, you're here to learn how to fight with him, we're here probably to please you, so you're not alone here," Hermione explained, "we should rest like Ryoma-sama said, it might be early in Britain but here its probably somewhere around midnight," Hermione concluded laying down on one of the three beds. The two boys went onto a bed also, they fell asleep on minuets, and the only ones moving in the house were the guards that were leaving to their own guest rooms, or Momo and Eiji who have first watch.

* * *

Well that's the third Chapie, hope you like it, I know Harry or Dumbledore or the other teachers at Hogwarts would have put up more of a fight but lets just say that they're all in shock and Ryoma gave Dumbledore the notice of Harry's removal so it was not illegal. AND lets just pretend Voldie's already back ok, for the sake of the story PRETEND PEOPLE PRETEND!

I DO **NOT** OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

I DO **NOT **OWN HARRY POTTER


	5. Chapter 5

**Our help for his sake**

Chapter four:

Ok this is the morning once everyone including the Harry potter trio, are back in Japan.

Ryoma's POV-

I'm waking up this early that can't be good it's only six and I didn't fall asleep until two, damn this whole ordeal has made my life go crazy. I had to bury my whole family, I had to become clan head, I have to teach this Potter person how to fight with me and I gotta keep him alive; well at least the others can help. Better just get up.

I got up and dressed in a black Tank top and black cargo shorts and put on a sliver chain with a black pendant that is in the shape of my family crest, a sun, and I left my room. It's about time I start mourning like normal people. There's Momo and Eiji, I'm surprised they're awake but then again that's ok. I hope no one else is in the living room so I can talk to them without interruption.

"Ohiyo, Eiji, Momo," I called, they whipped around bowed and greeted me, "Hey will you drop the Ouji-sama stuff you know I only have you do that when we're around important or stuck up people."

"Gomen gomen, habit," Momo said Eiji nodded, they both grinned.

Normal POV-

"So is anyone else up," Ryoma asked quietly noticing Taka asleep on the couch a few feet from them, Eiji nodded.

"Yukimara-san, Fujiko, Yumiko-chan, and us, that's all," Eiji said, he led Ryoma and Momo outside to show, Yumiko, Fuji, and Yukimara, talking and watching the sunrise slowly grow on the horizon, its already half way up.

"Ohiyo," Ryoma greeted, walking towards them Momo and Eiji flanking him, Yukimara smiled, Fuji inclined his head, and Yumiko went into her version of Oishi's _mom_ mode.

"Ryoma-sama, you should be resting," She started.

"Yumiko, I AM OK," Ryoma said firmly, Yumiko performed the diagnostic spell again, and saw for her own eyes that he really is ok, but she still worries about him just like she worries for her own brothers.

"Fine just be careful, Ryoma-sama, you know that we all care for you like a little brother, we can't stand to see you hurt," Yumiko said, the others nodded and Ryoma sighed, he picked up his tennis racquet from thin air. (A/n ?? he had to get it so I just made it be magic)

"Someone wanta rally," Ryoma asked really hoping that they would agree to this.

"Sure, come on I've been itching to play," Momo said also pulling his racquet out of thin air. The two went onto the home made tennis court and started rallying. Ryoma let himself flow into the tennis his anger, rage, annoyance, sadness, and fear coming out in his movements all directed at an unfortunate Momo, who just hit back as best he could without getting pummeled. About five minuets later Ryoma's legs gave out again, cursing in every language he knew other than Japanese, he stood up to find Momo on the ground gasping for breath and mercy.

"Oh, gomen, Momo-senpai was that all going on you," Ryoma asked, Momo grumbled something about don't mind and they took a break.

"Saa, Ryoma-sama, you shouldn't pent up your feelings like that, or it'll kill Momo one day," Fuji said but he mentally slapped himself as soon as the words left his lips, Ryoma's relived mood became slightly darker, "Gomen, it was stupid," Fuji tried to apologize but Ryoma sighed and walked off, holding out a hand so as not to be followed. He walked to the bell where his dad used to read his perv mags, Ryoma laughed bitterly at the thought, his laughter turned into bitter tears, he held his pendant in his hands. His tears fell to the ground and unbeknownst to him, Hermione was a few feet away, watching. She had been looking for everyone when she saw the three freshly dug graves, she had prayed over them, and was walking back to the house when she saw Ryoma. She fell forward on her face. Ryoma heard this, immediately dried up his tears, straightened his face. He turned around to see her apologizing over and over again, whipping muddy dirt of her blouse and face.

"Are you ok," Ryoma asked in his flawless English, holding out a hand for her to take, she did.

"Yes thank you, I'm so sorry I intruded, I was looking for you all," Hermione explained, she desperately tried to clean of her face and arms.

"Sprite of the moon wash over her," Ryoma said in English, a soft glow washed over Hermione, and she was cleaned instantly.

"Thank you," she said, "Your spells are very different from ours," she continued.

"Different culture, different language, different magic," Ryoma said, he thought 'wow she is easy to talk to.'

"Hmm, you speak very good English, I wish I spoke Japanese," Hermione confessed.

"Hn, let's go to the others now," Ryoma said, Hermione nodded and they walked to the others.

"Granger-san, good morning," Fuji greeted in near flawless English.

"Good morning Umm, Fuji-san," Hermione greeted, she bowed to him, and he smiled, she greeted the other with difficulty remembering their names.

"Good morning, Granger-san," Yumiko said in pure English even better than Ryoma's.

"Please I would everyone to call me Hermione," Hermione said, they all smirked and nodded. Harry walked out yawning, he stopped and froze. Hermione went over to him and pulled him over to greet everyone.

"Umm good morning," Harry said, all of the guards smirked, but kept quiet, "What?"

"Nothing, good morning Potter-san," Ryoma greeted in English to Harry.

"NYA, Ryoma-sama can I tell him what's gonna happen today?" Eiji begged, Ryoma sighed.

"Fine."

"YAY! Potter-san, today your gonna have lots of fun today, Ryoma-sama has to umm, gage your strength and it'll be fun," Eiji cried excitedly in English that was cause of the translate spell, Momo muttered, "for us," in Japanese.

"Umm, ok, and can you call me Harry," Harry replied, Ryoma chuckled.

"Ok, Harry-kun, but first come with me, Hermione-chan, you can come to, guys I know you wanna watch so hurry up," Ryoma said, in both Japanese and English (A/n ok the others other than Ryoma, Fuji, and Yumiko have to use a translator spell, and the three that I mentioned are going to be fluctuating and I'm not writing it all, the only ones that don't have the translator spell are the Hogwarts trio, so yeah and their not gonna get it anytime soon so they don't understand the Japanese) Harry and Hermione flowed Ryoma and the others to a dojo, Ryoma told Harry to stand on a white, two foot, line. He did, and Ryoma stood ten feet from him, Ryoma raised his left palm.

"Harry-kun, I'm going to fire spells at you and you need to repel them or counter them, you are not to attack me or any of the others," Ryoma instructed, Harry nodded and pulled his wand out. "Sun, blind him," Ryoma muttered, a flash of light hit Harry before he could do anything, he was blinded by the light until Ryoma closed his palm and whispered, "Domo, enough."

"What was that, you didn't even say a spell," Harry asked bemused and blinking vigorously.

"Yes I did, now get ready," Ryoma said, Harry put his wand up, Ryoma muttered "Stars, spin him and trip him," Harry was spun forcibly and tripped forward. The guards laughed, even Yumiko, Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or frown. Harry stood up, Ryoma murmured "Moon, stun him with your light," Harry was stunned, in the sense that he was knocked back five feet and was reduced to unconsciousness. Hermione stepped forward and woke him up, Ryoma smirked.

"Stunner," Harry asked Ryoma nodded.

"This one is a European spell, you might be able to counter it," Ryoma said in his cocky way, he muttered, "Expelliarmus," Harry herd the spell and cried "Stupefy," Harry's spell sort of bypassed Ryoma's, the two spells collided close to Ryoma, both of them hitting him, Ryoma flew backwards about ten feet and tried to get up, his guard was by his side in a flash.

"Ouji-sama, are you ok," Yumiko asked, Ryoma nodded and was brought into a standing position by Momo.

"I'm fine, seems like Harry-kun can counter, all of you can back up, I'm not gonna faint or anything," Ryoma said, half sarcastically half ordering, they did. "Now on with the next one," Ryoma said putting his left palm out again, Harry raised his wand. Ryoma muttered "Locomotor Mortis," which lifted Harry into the air by his ankle, the guards laughed and giggled, Harry was dropped unceremoniously on the ground.

"You know a lot of European spells," Harry commented picking himself up and acting like nothing had happened, Ryoma smirked, Momo and Eiji snorted, "what?"

"Ochibi-sama has been almost all around the world with his Otou-sama and has been practicing all sorts of cultures of magic since he was a kid," Eiji sniggered at Harry.

Harry was confused but said nothing, Ryoma murmured "Moon drench him," Harry was splashed by a huge wave of water that erupted from Ryoma's hand. Ryoma chuckled, and the other guards burst into laughter, Hermione giggled. Harry swept his sopping wet hair from his face, which was growing tomato red. "Sun, dry him," Ryoma said aloud, Harry felt himself dry his clothes and hair became lighter as the water evaporated. Ryoma smirked even more when Harry looked over at Hermione who pointed at Ryoma.

"Not me, Ryoma-sama did it," She told Harry. Harry smirked, Hermione stepped up. "Ryoma-sama can I try," she asked politely. Ryoma nodded and Hermione took Harry's place. To say the least she was more successful that Harry. She countered just about every spell except the Locomotor Mortis spell that had her hanging from the ceiling though Ryoma lowered her softly onto her feet rather than drop her like he did with Harry. Once they finished just about everyone was awake.

"OI HARRY HERMIONE WHERE ARE YOU GUYS," Ron's voice erupted the near silence, some of the guards slapped their hands to their ears, Harry and Hermione slapped their foreheads, Ryoma sweat dropped.

"URUSAI! ORE-SAMA DEMANDS QUIET!!" Atobe yelled, most of the guard fell down anime style, Ryoma sighed rubbing his temples like Tezuka does.

"Mattaku, I'll shut up monkey king over there if you guys would kindly get your friend to be quiet, I don't want to wake my whole neighborhood up at," he checked his watch, "7:00am on a Saturday," Ryoma said suddenly very tired, he disappeared and the guards other than Yumiko followed him, Yumiko stayed with them.

"I can take you to your friend if you like," Yumiko offered.

"Thanks," Harry said, he and Hermione followed Yumiko upstairs to their room, once there Hermione whacked Ron on the head and arms with a magazine.

"Hermione calm down, Ok," Harry said taking the magazine and tossing it on his bed, she took a calming breath.

"Well he shouldn't have yelled like a bloody banshee and woken up the whole house, Ron can you for once have an ounce of tact in your body," Hermione said exasperatedly, Yumiko went into a near silent fit of giggles as she watched Hermione act like she did to Syuuske and Yuuta. Hermione blushed a bit, Ron took a deep breath, and Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Umm, Yumiko-san was it, we don't exactly have our clothes," Ron said, Yumiko nodded she led them to her brother's room and lightly murmured his name, he appeared next to her.

"Yes Yumiko," Fuji asked.

"Can you help these two get clothing we seem to have left their belongings at their school," Yumiko said Fuji nodded, he opened his room and led Harry and Ron inside, Yumiko turned to Hermione, "Can you please follow me Hermione-chan I can get you some clothes," Hermione nodded thankfully and followed Yumiko to her room, the three received clothing and changed into them.

While that was going on…

"MONKEY KING, CAN YOU KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN FOR ONCE," Ryoma exclaimed entering Atobe's room and turning on the lights full blast. Atobe fell out of bed growling.

"It is not my fault that that loud mouth woke me up," Atobe argued, Ryoma looked at him in a way that said you-really-don't-want-to-go-there-so-suck-it-up-and-get-your-ass-up. Atobe got up with out much hesitation and dressed. Ryoma left the room to find the ones who were awake sniggering at Atobe who followed him out.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma said and went downstairs, the snickers got bigger and louder after the prince left.

"Urusai," Atobe said blushing ever so slightly.

"Hurry up," Ryoma said from the base of the stairs, the followed him, Ryoma got a little restless as the Hogwarts trio came down with Yumiko. He asked Fuji for a practice match, the tensai accepted and they left for the courts the guards and Hogwarts trio following. Ryoma once again let his feelings flow out into his tennis, pelting Fuji with held in anger, sadness, frustration, the tensai returned them all not to hard as not wanting to harm the young prince. Ryoma and Fuji took a water break twenty minuets in, Harry came up to Ryoma and tried to strike up a conversation.

"You're very good at tennis," Harry said.

"Thanks," Ryoma said, calmly, he didn't mind talking to Harry but he's Ryoma so he doesn't talk that much anyways.

Suddenly he tensed and his hands flew to his head his screamed out in pain as flashes of pain and anger came into his mind, Harry clapped his hand to his scar as he felt things along the same lines but in a smaller magnitude. Ryoma was surrounded by his guard all trying to help him. Hermione and Harry bent down to him Ron watched dumbfounded. Ryoma screamed again as more flashes came they felt like the were splitting his head, he fell into Yukimara who caught him, Ryoma nearly passed out from the intense pain filling his every fiber, he cringed and held his head as the pain kept coming, Yumiko and Eiji knelt next to him pushing spirit power into his head trying to ease the pain, but they didn't make any progress, the pain finally subsided and Ryoma rested panting on Yukimara.

"Ryoma-sama," Yumiko said, she instantly pushed more spirit energy into him bringing his breathing almost to normal, Ron and Hermione were dumbfounded to what was happening, Harry had a gist of an Idea.

"I have -pant- no idea what happened, I just felt pain flying at me and lots of anger," Ryoma said quietly sitting up and rubbing his temples, his screams had woken the household and they were all running over to them. Momo stood up and kept them back telling that Ryoma needed not to be questioned and that as soon as they knew what was happening they would tell them, the only one let over to Ryoma from the new comers was the last guard Tachibana.

"I have an idea of what might have happened," Harry said, they all stared at him, Ryoma nodded painfully, "Well you see the scar Voldemort gave me hurt and makes my head hurt when he has a strong emotion, and I think the same thing happened to you but in a bigger magnitude."

"Hn, that might be it," Ryoma said, "any way I think all I have to do to keep it from happening again is to use the mind closure spell," Ryoma mused aloud, Harry stared at him.

"What are you talking about I've never heard of such a spell," Harry asked.

"It's Japanese," Ryoma said blankly he then murmured the spell "Sun protect my thoughts from the evil invasion, moon keep my mind safe, stars help them in their job, I thank you," Ryoma murmured in Japanese. (Obviously or the Hogwarts trio would have heard it) Ryoma blinked as the soft glow encased his body for a moment, then he fell back on Yukimara again, his eyes shut in a grimace as he felt the repercussions of such a powerful spell hit him his body shook visibly and the guard just looked on as he calmed and sat up again, "Gomen but I need to be ALONE," Ryoma said he stood and pushed past his guard, past the non-magical regulars and disappeared, Momo and Eiji stood to follow him but Fuji put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Fujiko," Eiji started but Fuji cut over him.

"Stop Eiji, he wants to be alone, his magical signature is still in the temple, he'll be ok, he needs more time," Fuji said and disappeared as well, but he went not to Ryoma but to the shrine made for Ryoma's family and prayed.

This left the others in confusion and a bit of turmoil, the Hogwarts trio were returned to their room by transportation, the guard refused to tell any non-magical regulars anything and sent out around the temple looking for Ryoma and Fuji.

Thirty minuets later-

"Ryoma, are you ok," Yukimara asked finding the boy in Nanako's room holding a picture of the two of them, one of the flashes he had received was of Voldemort killing Nanako and he was saddened over it. Ryoma jumped, fell on his butt, and nodded, he got up a stared to disappear but Yukimara held his wrist, Ryoma was shocked that Yukimara would stop him.

"What," Ryoma started but fell silent he saw Hermione in the doorway she had heard him fall and went to see what had happened, she came forward. Yukimara smiled and let Ryoma go, Ryoma went forward to Hermione, still holding the picture of Nanako and himself. Hermione smiled weakly, he gave her a small smile, and they were soon very close to each other. Yukimara having stepped to the side. Hermione opened her arms a bit, Ryoma did as well the fell into each other, Ryoma held her and she held him. They stayed like this for a short while then released. Hermione looked at the picture in his hand, felt tears in her eyes she remembered the girl from a picture on one of the graves saying that it was Ryoma's beloved sister.

"Your sister," Hermione said softly, Ryoma nodded, losing control of his emotions he felt tears fall silently along his face.

"I'm sorry," Ryoma said quietly, he whipped his tears and silently dared himself not to cry again.

"Don't be, I'm very sorry for your loss," Hermione said consolingly, she reached out to his face were tear tracks still lingered, in her hand is her soft white handkerchief. Ryoma actually let her whip his tear tracks away he felt a good feeling when she touched his face. Yukimara stood about five feet away silently thanking god and every other spiritual being he could think of for this girl, she seemed to be the only one other than Ryoma's family, himself and Fuji that is able to get close to Ryoma.

"Thank you," Ryoma said quietly, they were soon hugging again, but the gods seemed to think that this was enough for now because Ron happened to walk by at the moment they hugged for the second time, and dropped the cup he was holding (A/n he had to drop something to get their attention) it smashed on the floor breaking the peaceful moment between Ryoma and Hermione, they broke apart and whipped around, Yukimara was in front of them in an instant.

"S-Sorry," Ron said stupidly, "I didn't realize you two," and with that he turned on his heel and left.

"That idiot, he is so selfish," Hermione said, she wanted to cry but couldn't, Ryoma felt anger flow into him, but he suppressed it for Hermione's sake, Yukimara acted.

"Ryoma-sama, Hermione-chan, I will take you downstairs now," Yukimara said, the two nodded, he took each by the wrist and the three disappeared and reappeared in the living room, where most of the non-magical regulars and most of the guard are, Harry is also there.

"Ryoma-sama," Eiji questioned, Ryoma held up a hand, Hermione crossed over and sat next to Harry fixing Ryoma in a heart wrenching stare.

"I have no clue what happened, apparently Harry-kun understands it better than I do so allow him to explain I have to find Syuuske," Ryoma said, with that he and Yukimara disappeared.

"Harry-kun," Eiji asked, Harry explained his scar and what he thought happened to Ryoma.

"So Ouji-sama is being connected by that person," Momo said in anger.

"I don't think so, he said he was going to seal it but I have no idea how he did it, I've been trying for a long time but nothing I've ever done has worked," Harry explained, "By the way where is Ron?" Hermione 'hmphed' and walked out of the room and into a bathroom she started cussing Ron in French quietly, while trying to kill a bar of soap.

"I have no idea," Eiji said, the others shook their heads they didn't know either. Harry got up and went to look for Ron, he heard Hermione saying rapid French but decided to leave her alone for fear of attack from Hermione's rage. Harry looked all around for Ron and found him throwing rocks in the garden pond evidently aiming for the Koi fish but missing.

"Care to explain," Harry asked loudly from behind Ron making him jump and fall painfully to his butt.

"She was…hug…him," Ron stammered in anger.

"English please," Harry said sarcastically.

"Hermione…Hugging…that guy…while…he cried," Ron managed in his state, Harry got a light bulb moment where it clicked in his brain.

"Ron, it's ok if she likes him, don't be a prat, be happy for her, and keep the international battles to a minimum, I don't think they'd be happy if you were to slug their prince," Harry said rationally, he knew full well that Ron has feelings for Hermione but she has never returned them and it seems that she found the one she likes best and it isn't Ron or himself, and he personally is ok with that seeing how he likes Cho and Hermione is like a sister to him.

"Whatever," Ron said, he got up and chucked more rocks at the Koi fish.

"Please don't kill the fish," a quiet voice said from behind, the two boys spun around to see, Ryoma standing there, Yukimara behind him. Fuji a ways behind the other two, he looked faintly pissed and was giving of a dangerous aura.

"Whatever," Ron snarled again, he didn't look at Ryoma, he chucked a rock so hard at the pond it rebounded off a rock and flew at Ryoma, who caught it in his fingers, like he did it everyday but being a tennis prodigy it didn't faze him at all.

"You might be mad but it's not my fault so don't take it out on me or my house please," Ryoma said cockily, Yukimara and Fuji smirked.

"Whatever," Ron snarled again, Ryoma smirked and walked away, Fuji and Yukimara following him, Harry didn't know where to go, he sighed and went over to Ron.

"I'm gonna find Hermione," Harry said, Ron grunted and Harry walked away as well, Harry walked to the bathroom he had heard Hermione's French coming through to find Yumiko talking in French to the door, Hermione responding in French, Harry was completely lost in the conversation so he left to find Ryoma.

"Wow, this is damn confusing," Harry said to himself walking into a room to find Ryoma, Fuji, Momo, Yukimara, Atobe, Tachibana, and Eiji all talking in fast Japanese, he back tracked quickly but Ryoma had all ready heard him and disappeared, reappearing behind Harry, just then Harry felt a sharp presence in the house.

"Harry-kun please stay were you are," Ryoma said, he and his guard had stiffened, Ryoma disappeared Fuji, Atobe, Tachibana, and Yukimara followed the prince. Harry heard a bang erupting out of first floor, he heard Hermione and Yumiko scream in surprise, he heard the non-magical regulars yell as the fought to get away from something. Then suddenly he left his scar erupt in pain, he fell to his knees holding his forehead.

Down stairs Ryoma and the guards are fighting off five death eaters.

"SUN BLIND THEM, BY THE POWERS OF THE STARS AND CELESTIAL BEINGS REMOVE THESE INVADERS," Ryoma, Fuji, Yukimara, Tachibana, and Atobe yelled in unison each holding out their dominate hand's palm facing the death eaters, the death eaters were pushed back as Harry and the others ran into the doorway watching as the death eaters fell back to the front door crying out in pain. As the attacking guards and Ryoma repeated the spell, the death eaters disappeared, and calm fell upon the house. Ryoma fell to his knees panting; Tachibana fell back into a wall taking in large breaths. Ryoma got shakily to his feet, Fuji held him up by the shoulders. Harry, Hermione, and Ron ran over to Ryoma, Fuji, Yukimara, Tachibana, and Atobe.

"Ryoma-sama," Hermione started but she was cut off, Ryoma passed out and fell forward, Fuji and Hermione caught him. Ryoma was surrounded by Yumiko and Eiji in the blink of an eye the two healers started assessing his vitals and pushed spirit energy into Ryoma to calm the raging stress put on him, Yumiko got up from Ryoma and did the same for Tachibana who looked close to unconsciousness himself. Yukimara and Eiji picked Ryoma up and laid him on a couch. Tachibana was ushered into an arm chair to rest and everyone stared as the Hogwarts trio silently looked around at the damage and Harry rubbed his aching scar, Ryoma stirred but didn't wake at all, they all just looked around trying to understand.

* * *

Fourth Chapie (I think, Saa I lost count T.T) I know it's long but I just couldn't split up it no matter how hard I tried, the attack will fan out and so will Hermione and Ryoma's little moment, and yeah it's AU and OCC get over it ok, it's fan FICTION. Please tell me if you hate it or not!


	6. Chapter 6

**Our help for his sake**

Chapter five:

Well last chapter they were attacked by death eaters.

Harry's POV-

Nobody slept all night except Tachibana-san and Ryoma-sama, the two of them are completely whipped out and I can't blame them. The guards told the other regulars that don't have powers to leave for their own safety; they did after much arguing and only after the guards agreed to keep them in the loop. Hermione has been very quiet she won't talk to me or Ron, she is worried about Ryoma. I can tell that she has feelings for him so it doesn't bother me that much but Ron is a tad well a lot angered by her actions I have to remind him a lot that she cares for Ryoma not him, and he takes it its as if he has to be told to understand. Right now Hermione will only talk to Yumiko, Yukimara, and Fuji; she trusts them the most out of all of the guards. Ryoma-sama hasn't woken yet, Tachibana-san just woke up and it's around 6:00am. Hermione keeps muttering things in French apparently the guard can understand her, I think they might be using some kind of spell but Hermione won't answer anyone accept Yumiko, Yukimara, or Fuji. She is scared just like the rest of us, Eiji-kun and Momo-kun keep doing the same only talking whenever necessary yet they aren't speaking French, they won't go anywhere alone, Hermione seems to have adopted that habit as well. That's probably the only reason she hasn't dived into a book and locked herself up trying to find out answers; she is just plain scared, I've never seen her this scared but still can you blame her, the attack this summer and now all of this she must be ready to pop. I'm used to it, having random info thrown at me and piecing it all together but she isn't.

"H-Harry," Hermione said quietly, I whipped around she is standing in the doorway to my, hers, and Ron's bedroom looking at me.

"Yes, what is it Hermione," I asked gently, she sniffed.

"I want to know, do you think they'll come back," Hermione asked, she walked over to her bed and sat on it facing me, I gulped thinking hard about what to tell her to get her to open up to us.

"I don't think that they're that stupid, even if the guard is tired they can still kick those death eaters butts with one hand, they're mega powerful Hermione, we'll be fine," I reassured her, she smiled and nodded. Ron came in not looking at me or Hermione he threw himself on his bed and stared holes in the ceiling. Yumiko walked in, she has been the one who seems to accept us the most.

"Harry-kun, Hermione-chan, Weasley-kun, the rest of us wish to speak with you can you come to the living room with me," Yumiko asked calmly, Hermione and I got up, Ron stayed where he was. Hermione went over and grabbed his wrist a look of annoyance on her face she dragged Ron to his feet and fixed an annoyed glare on him. He walked behind us as we followed Yumiko down the hall, down the stairs and into the living room. The other guards are in here and so is Ryoma-sama he is awake that's great he'll be able to explain things I hope, or more importantly we can start training soon. Ryoma stood up and inclined his head to us, we each nodded our heads in return even Ron, we sat on a couch Yumiko going to join the other guards. Ryoma kept standing, he looks pale and like he is sick but he has a determined face.

Normal POV-

"As you saw, you-know-who's men where here yesterday, we believe that they will not come back for some time but our training will commence tomorrow, I'm fine now so please don't ask me, and I would appreciate it if you; Weasley-kun would stop glaring at me it's annoying," Ryoma monologued, he sat back down and waited for someone to start yelling at him like they always did, and they did it was Eiji.

"Ochibi-sama you're not recovered enough to start tomorrow you used such a powerful spell it's our fault you had to fight in the first place one of us should have fought in your place. I wish I had so you didn't have to use that spell, you need more rest, NYA! Or you could become very sick Ochibi-sama you are all ready stressed you look like your about to pass out and you have a fever I can tell from here, NYA," Eiji nearly shouted, jumping up, Ryoma put his head in his hands, he then looked up at Eiji.

"Thank you Eiji but I have a job to do, that is to train Potter-kun and to fight Voldemort with him, I can't rest for now, I won't," Ryoma started but was cut over.

"RYOMA, think of your family, they are gone but still your mother and sister would chase us down if they found out we didn't make you rest and your father would bind our powers for months if he new, you NEED to rest or I will personally force you to," Fuji burst out he stood up, his eyes open, a dangerous look on his face, Ryoma stood up and went forward to Fuji.

"Syuuske, NO, I WILL not rest until Potter-kun is trained. I have a mission given to me by the council, no matter how idiotic it is I must do it, I have no choice," Ryoma yelled back he was about three feet from Fuji when he yelled, and was so frustrated that sparks flew out of his hands, Fuji did not back down he looked set in his mind.

"Ryoma-sama, it is our job and honor to serve you but it is also out duty to protect you and keep you safe and healthy, you could go into shock any time just from all that has happened you're body CAN'T take this much stress you must rest. We will help Potter-kun train if you wish but YOU MUST rest," Fuji near shouted, Ryoma started shaking he nodded slowly, his face and body were paling fast, he was beginning to look even more feverish, he crossed over to an unoccupied chair and sat down his breathing became short and hard, the two healers were on him in a flash but they couldn't do hardly anything as the boys fever got worse and he passed out from it, Momo and Eiji cussed.

"Damn it why does this have to happen again," Momo said in annoyance as he carried Ryoma to a couch a laid him there, the boy began to shake, Yumiko kept up her healing but nothing came from it, Eiji had stopped but was also angered.

"Shit, why does Ochibi deserve this," Eiji demanded out of no where, no one knew the answer.

"Umm again?" Harry questioned, Yukimara turned to him.

"When Ryoma-sama was younger, he would experience spasms where he would get a high fever and become very pale, his body would shake and he would black out for hours. Then when he woke his powers would be nearly uncontrollable. His father and the family moved around the world looking for a healer powerful enough to stop them and for a while they did stop. But now he seems to be relapsing, they take so much out of Ryoma-sama, it makes him weak and lethargic for up to a week after," Yukimara explained, the Hogwarts trio nodded sadly in understanding even Ron wasn't mad at Ryoma anymore seeing the circumstances of how badly Ryoma wanted to get everything over with. Yumiko finally admitted defeat and stopped trying to heal the young prince. Hermione felt tears sting her eyes, Harry and Ron even felt very saddened to Ryoma's strife that he had been hiding from them.

"I should have realized that this is what happened the day Voldemort attacked, but at a lower stage," Fuji said mentally beating himself for being so stupid.

"Syuuske this is not your fault, if anyone I should have sensed it when I ran the diagnostic spells but he was trying to hide it from us, he didn't want us to worry," Yumiko said sadly, the all became silent for a while. Soon everyone drifted off to sleep save Fuji and Yukimara who couldn't sleep. They stayed awake all night and in the morning they denied having stayed awake. Once everyone was awake around 7:00am Ryoma started to stir, he grimaced in pain and Eiji and Yumiko tried to heal his pain, but he still felt it. His eyes snapped open and he got up quickly, he ran shaking to the back yard. He knew he would hurt someone if they stayed to close, as he skidded to a stop fire erupted from his hands, he directed it toward the Koi pond he didn't hurt the fish but didn't catch anything on fire, that was good.

Ryoma's POV-

"Damn," I murmured, as the others ran out of the house towards me, I know I can't keep my powers under control much longer, I just lost control of them a second ago.

"Ryoma," Yukimara started, I held up a fist, a sign I my guards had come up with a couple of years ago when the spasms started it meant stay away for now. My guards nodded sadly they kept the Hogwarts trio away while I tried to keep a lid on my powers to the best of my ability, an hour later, I finally regained my control and fell to my knees the lethargic-ness and weak feeling was coming on me. I cursed in all the languages I know, save Japanese. The guards came up to me, the Hogwarts trio staying back still, I felt darkness coming on me again, and I fell into the darkness.

Normal POV-

The guards all sighed in frustration that this was plaguing the young prince again.

"Harry-kun, Hermione-chan, Weakly-kun, please return to your room, NOW," Yukimara said in a commanding tone, they complied and practically ran for their room. Fuji magically transported Ryoma to his bedroom, and tucked him in, Yumiko started writing protection thingy, and Atobe helped her. Tachibana, Eiji, and Momo set out on guard duty around the premises and Fuji and Yukimara guarded Ryoma.

"Wow, this is really lame," Atobe said out of nowhere, Yumiko got an anger square on her head (A/n ok you know those little squares on anime people's foreheads when they get mad, it's one of those).

"Thank you for the bulletin, Atobe," Yumiko snapped, 'he is getting on my damn last nerve.' The rest of day passed pretty quietly, note pretty, Yumiko did have a go at Atobe in the sense that she tried to teleport him while he was in the shower, but it didn't work because of Yukimara finding her. He had offered to help her but she blushed and ran. Hermione had a go at Ron in the sense that she sent lamps flying at him when he trash talked Ryoma and his guard. It took, Harry, Yumiko, Fuji, Momo, and Eiji to get her to stop then it took half an hour to repair all the poor lamps. This also woke Ryoma, who woke up in a bad mood and threw pillows at anyone who tried to get near him before he fell asleep again.

* * *

Ok I know that chap was a little well a lot all over the place but I have a lot of ideas ok, hope you liked it R&R!!

P.S. ATTACK OF THE PILLOWS and those POOR POOR lamps!


	7. Chapter 7

**Our help for his sake**

Chapter six:

Ok so last chapter was about Ryoma's spasms this one will be more on training and possibly some relationships that form.

Hermione's POV:

I woke up this morning, to the sound of screaming and bangs, Harry, Ron, and I pulled on dressing robes and ran down the stairs, to find, Ryoma, Fuji, Yumiko, and Yukimara in a HUGE row, in the living room, the three guards standing ten feet from Ryoma, all red faced and anger flashing in there eyes, save Fuji who's eyes are closed.

"YOU HAVE TO REST OR YOU'LL BE CRIPPLED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO DO A **DAMN** THING ABOUT IT," Yumiko yelled.

"YOU THREE ALWAYS BABY ME, I HAVE A JOB TO DO AND IT IS TO DEFEAT THE DARK LORD WITH POTTER, ONCE THAT'S OVER YOU GUYS CAN CHEW ME OUT ALL YOU LIKE, UNTIL THEN LEAVE ME ALONE, I AM NOT GOING TO TAKE A WEEK TO REST, NOT NOW, NOT WITH ALL OF THIS GOING ON!," Ryoma yelled back his golden eyes flashing dangerously.

"Ryoma we know your upset but think of your parents, they didn't die just so you could cripple yourself, Nanako-sama and Rinko-sama always made sure you were safe and healthy or they would make you rest, that's what we're doing now," Yukimara reasoned, but he seemed to have struck a bad key, because Ryoma glared daggers at him.

"SEIICHI, I thought you would get it, it's because they DIED! THAT'S WHY I CAN'T JUST SIT STILL FOR A WEEK, **THEY DIED PROTECTING ME**, now I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch for what he did," Ryoma exclaimed his calm and cool attitude out the window, his eyes flashing with, anger, annoyance, and…fear?

Harry's POV:

Ryoma's words seemed to cut like a knife threw his guards, they fell silent for a while, and I can't believe it. Ryoma is actually the same as me. His family was killed right in front of him, yet he was old enough to understand and he had the strong ties to them that I never had with my family; he must be burning up inside. I totally understand how he must feel, but I just wish he wouldn't get sick because of me.

"Ryoma, please, please, just take it easy, you don't have to rest for a week just, take it slow, ok, and we'll help train him so you don't have to do it alone," Fuji reasoned, Ryoma gave up and nodded.

"Whatever, excuse me," Ryoma retorted and he left walking right past, Hermione, Ron and me, he didn't look up, just kept walking. Yumiko started to go after him but Fuji stopped her.

Ryoma's POV:

I just walked and walked. I went outside and to my parents and Nanako's graves, and I sat down next to my dad's and let furious tears fall down my face. I heard Fuji, and Yukimara coming up near me. I don't care, Fuji and Yukimara sat down next to me, I didn't let my glance off my feet. Fuji placed an arm around my shoulders, Yukimara did the same. I didn't act as though I felt anything, my tears stopped and I just sat there stubbornly.

"Ryoma come on, you can't stay mad at us forever," Yukimara said, I snorted.

"Ryoma come on, I think Hermione-chan wants to see that your all right," Fuji coaxed me, I shrugged. Fuji and Yukimara lifted me by the armpits to a standing position.

"Bring Harry-kun, Hermione-chan, and Weasley-san into the dojo, I'm going to train with them, and I WILL NOT BE STOPPED," I ordered, they nodded solemnly and did as I told them. I disappeared and reappeared at the dojo. Fuji, Yumiko, Momo, Eiji, and Yukimara stood there, Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood behind them. I smirked, just then the monkey king, and Tachibana showed up to.

Normal POV:

"You know I won't over work myself," Ryoma said, he walked over to his place. Harry got into his while everyone else stood to the sides to watch.

"I'm going to teach you a spell by putting it on you, understood," Ryoma said commandingly, Harry nodded, Ryoma held out his left palm it facing Harry and murmured, "Sun by your strength I repel thee!" and with that a blinding white light appeared and forced Harry back and into a wall, Ryoma stopped the spell and helped Harry up.

"So it's a shield spell," Harry asked.

"No. It doesn't block only repels your opponent," Ryoma told him, Harry nodded., Ryoma activated the spell again and Harry was forced back.

"You try it," Ryoma said, Harry did and Ryoma wasn't fazed at all, the only thing that happened was that his hair danced a little in the wind, "again!" Harry did so and this time Ryoma felt a small pushing power but it didn't move him.

"Try it again!" Harry did and Ryoma snorted as the frail spell passed over him, not affecting him at all., Harry got a little pissed, he did the spell again but it had barely anymore strength, this time Ryoma, Momo, and Eiji snorted. Harry got really pissed and shouted the spell, pouring his anger in it; Ryoma was thrown back and into the wall, he stopped himself from getting hurt by conjuring a cushion and placing it behind himself just in time.

"Good, now try it again," Ryoma said, Harry did and this time Ryoma was forced back again but not as hard, "Your trigger is anger, your magic works best when you're angry," Ryoma observed.

"Ok, well how does that help," Harry spat in frustration, Ryoma raised his eyebrows.

"Well it helps because if I need you to use a powerful Japanese spell, then I have to get you mad," Ryoma mused aloud. Ron snorted; Ryoma turned and looked straight at him, "yes?"

"So you're saying that if we make Harry blow a gasket he'll be able to defeat you-know-who and do all those weird spells," Ron said highly amused at the idea, Ryoma, however, frowned and observed Ron.

"You're trigger is fear because you fear dying or being proven worthless, am I right?" Ryoma said cockily, Eiji, Momo, and Fuji had to bite their lips to keep from laughing. The others we're fighting the same fight, save Harry, and Hermione, though she did look amused. Ron's ears went a violent shade of brick red.

"T-That's not… I mean… If you're so high and mighty let me fight you in a duel," Ron blurted out, suddenly the smiles of the guards slid off their faces, all thinking 'he can't fight right now even if it is with that weakling.'

"Fine by me, let's go outside, I don't want to mess up the dojo," Ryoma said he led the way out to a practice field, he stood ten feet from Ron; the guards, Harry, and Hermione all to one side watching.

"Your move," Ryoma said.

Ron drew his wand and shouted "STUPEFY!" Ryoma easily dodged the blast and sent a stunner of his own at Ron, who became very dizzy for a moment, Ryoma waited for him.

"You prat! Locomotor Mortis!" Ron shouted, Ryoma was lifted by his ankle, but before he could be hoisted high he preformed a counter.

"Stars lower me to the ground and sun bind him, thank you," Ryoma said effortlessly, he was lowered and white ropes bound Ron shoulders to waist, "Oh and I'm not a prat."

"Untie me," Ron demanded, Ryoma smirked at him.

"Still think the triggers don't work, well you were so sure you were going to win that you left your guard down, isn't like rule one of dueling NOT to let your guard down," Ryoma mused almost sneeringly, Harry released Ron from the ropes. Hermione hurried between them, neither wanted to do her any harm so they calmed; well Ron did, seeing how Ryoma is already calm.

"Whatever," Ron said he walked away out into the rock garden (A/n Idk I got board), Ryoma smirked again and went into the house, everyone else followed, they all stopped dead in their tracks, a messenger is standing in the back doorway, a messenger from Hogwarts.

"What do you want," Ryoma asked, his tone now has no trace of laughter, it is harsh and cold.

"I have a message from Dumbledore," the man said, he held out a red envelope, Ryoma refused to take it.

"I don't want any howlers from _that_ man," Ryoma said, but the howler burst open and started yelling…

'RYOMA NOMIYA,

MY STUDENTS NEED TO BE RETURNED NOW! IF YOU WON'T THEN I WILL COME THERE TO YOUR COUNCIL AND TAKE HIM BACK LEGALLY…'

"SILENCE!" Ryoma bellowed at the howler, it fell to the floor and turned to ash, Ryoma took a deep breath.

"Yumiko-chan, please send a message to the council informing them about him, they are a pain when we don't tell them things before hand. Atobe please get some of your vassals to monitor international traveling from Brittan to Japan so we'll know when he gets here, now," Ryoma gave orders, Yumiko and Atobe went to their duties, Ryoma waved his hand fiercely at the messenger and he was teleported out of the shrine.

"Ryoma," Harry started, Ryoma held up a hand.

"You need to stay in the actual temple, you and your friends, you'll be safe there, well safer than in the house. Go there now, take Ron, we'll be there soon," Ryoma said very fast, Hermione and Harry practically ran out of the room and to the temple, after getting Ron, Tachibana went with them to guard them.

"Ryoma are you ok," Fuji asked as he, Ryoma, Yukimara, Eiji, and Momo walked off towards Ryoma's father's study, Ryoma nodded curtly. They entered and Ryoma opened a huge scroll.

"What are you going to do," Eiji asked worriedly.

"I'm not casting just looking up whether he can take them or not, HA! he can't, stupid old man," Ryoma said, he walked back out of the study, the others following him waiting to be ordered or yelled at.

"Ryoma," Yukimara said.

"Hn?"

"What are you doing, you're just walking around the house looking at odd things," Yukimara continued.

"Hn"

"Ryoma?!"

"Hn"

"RYOMA!"

"HN"

"LOOK OUT!"

"FUCK!" Ryoma cussed as he fell down the stairs, do to his thinking he hadn't been paying attention so he fell right down the flight of stairs, "Itaisu, Itai, Itai."

"GAH, Ryoma, are you ok," Yukimara and Fuji asked as they ran down the stairs, the others following.

"**NO!** I JUST FELL DOWN THE BLOODY STAIRS! MY FAMILY IS GONE! I HAVE TO WATCH OVER A FOURTEEN YEAR-OLD AND HIS FRIENDS, AND THAT IDIOT FROM HOGWARTS IS TRYING TO TAKE THEM BACK! MY POWERS ARE GOING HAYWIRE, AND OH YEAH I AM IN DANGER OF BEING ATTACKED BY A PSYCHO MANIAC WITH SOME WEIRD SNAKE OBSESSION! DID I FORGET ANYTHING?" Ryoma erupted. The others grimaced at his decibel but understood his feelings, everyone in the shrine heard Ryoma, he was so mad.

"Ryoma please, just calm down," Fuji said. Ryoma got to his feet taking several deep breaths and walking away, holding up his hands as to not be followed, they did anyway so he disappeared.

"Damn," Yukimara cursed.

"Great, either he's masking his signature or he left the grounds," Fuji said angrily.

"Ok we have to find him, so everyone focus and sense him out, even if he's hiding it we should be able to combine our senses to find him," Eiji said, they all sensed, Eiji found Ryoma, he grabbed Momo's arm and disappeared. Fuji, and Yukimara followed.

-On the house roof-

"Ochibi, nya," Eiji asked walking up to a trembling figure on the roof top, He, Momo, Fuji, and Yukimara walking over to him slowly. Ryoma turned to them, his face pale again. He looked sad and sick, he also looked frightened, he ran forward and jumped off the roof, disappearing a foot before the ground. They cursed/screamed, and disappeared after him.

-In the actual shrine-

"That was Ryoma for sure," Hermione said in a worried way, Harry, Ron, and even Tachibana are trying to calm her down.

"Hermione-chan, please calm down," Tachibana said sternly, really wishing he was her Bucho so he could order her to, but what he really wanted to know is why she cared so much, he had heard the others chatting about something between her and Ryoma but couldn't make out what it was.

"Mione calm down, I'm sure he's fine, just blowing off steam," Harry said finally calming Hermione down.

"Yeah I know but I HATE being stuck in here, I want to look something up and I NEED my books," Hermione whined, if anything Hermione NEVER whined so this was rare but her whining to get at a book was just plain weird because she hardly ever needed to read something twice.

"Which book," Tachibana asked glad that she had stopped pacing and acting like her puppy was lost.

"It's a European book entitled 'international legal formalities of Magic', I doubt anyone in this country has one," Hermione said bitterly but Tachibana snapped his fingers and the book appeared in Hermione's hands, "umm, scratch that, and thanks," She said then disappeared behind the book, Harry and Ron, who are used to this pulled out a pack of exploding snap cards and started building a tower, Tachibana snapped his fingers again and his own book appeared. Hermione poured over the book reading it seemingly endlessly till she jumped up saying loudly "HA!"

"What now?!" Ron asked irritated her outburst had caused his card tower to explode in his face searing his eyebrows.

"I've looked it up. You heard the howler, Dumbledore wants us back but he can't, it states in here that 'Under circumstances that are disputed between two or more magical ministry, councils, ect. the person trying to claim the ward will not be able to if, said ward is in the opposing Ministry's, council's, ect.'s perimeters and is there under preference or there under subpoena from said country' which we are so he can't do a damn thing to take us," Hermione said smartly, this amazed everyone, even Tachibana, he would have never known there was such a law had Hermione not pointed it out. 'She must really want to keep them all here', Tachibana mused.

-Back to Ryoma and the others-

"Ryoma," Yukimara called running after said boy, Ryoma kept disappearing and reappearing, apparently he was trying to tire himself out, Eiji was worried because if Ryoma was disappearing in a bad spot he could hurt himself if he tired himself to not being able to use his magic, that and he and the others were getting tired just following the snarky prince.

"GAWD, can you leave me alone for two seconds," Ryoma muttered out of ear shot of the others so they didn't hear him.

"What Ochibi-sama," Eiji asked, Ryoma hissed something **very** rude in Spanish and disappeared into his room and put a barrier around it so the others couldn't get in. They all sighed and gathered their powers and broke the small barrier, to find Ryoma fast asleep on his bed. Fuji and Yukimara let out two of the biggest sighs ever heard, Ryoma was just tired and he wanted everyone to get out of his face.

"Man is Ryoma-sama that anti-social he has to fall asleep to be at peace with this many people near him," Momo asked stupidly gaining him three separate thwacks to the head.

"Momo shut up," Eiji said seriously, Fuji had gotten his sadistic smile on and Yukimara was along the same lines, no one really knew how the most sadistic people in the guard had become so close to Ryoma but they dared not to question it for fear of their lives together the Sadistic tensais had power close to Ryoma's.

"H-hai," Momo said, they all left Ryoma's room and summoned, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Tachibana to them, Yumiko and Atobe returned on their own moments later.

"So where is Ryoma-sama," Hermione and Harry asked in unison, they had both just gotten used to adding 'sama' to Ryoma's name.

"He fell asleep, and its a good thing to he's been exhausted ever since we went to Brittan to pick you three up, he needs some time alone," Yumiko said.

"Why is he that anti-social," Ron snorted, still stinging from the math earlier, Hermione stamped on his foot so hard his eyes watered. However the guards, well most of them, laughed.

"Actually he normally is, the only ones to get Ryoma-sama to open up are Syuuske, Yukimara, his closest family mainly his sister, and you Hermione-chan, the rest of us are hopeless at getting him to talk when he's upset or mad," Yumiko said stifling a laugh, Hermione blushed bright pink.

"Saa Yumiko you forgot someone," Syuuske said evilly, Yumiko threw a hand over her brother's mouth leaving everyone to wonder but she brushed it off and told them all to get some rest and that she and Syuuske would watch over Ryoma.

"Baka," Yumiko said once everyone was gone, Fuji grinned.

* * *

Ok so sorry bout the longness, but i was really board, ok so R&R!


End file.
